Curious
by Whitegypsophila
Summary: It's BTS Drabble! BL-Namjin / Hanya sepotong cerita tentang rasa penasaran seorang Kim Seokjin. #summarygagal - -


**Curious**

Main Cast :

Kim Seokjin

Kim Namjoon

Pairing : pasti udah ketahuan kan xD

Summary : Hanya sepotong es krim cerita tentang rasa penasaran Kim Seokjin. / Summary apa ini (?!)

Warning : Boys Love / Yaoi. Typo yg tak disengaja, maafkan ._.v

Author's note :

A-yo! :D balik lagi dengan ff Namjin ye yee ~ Sejarah cerita ini tercipa adalah saat author lg nonton Curious George dan sepupu smentara muter lagunya Secondhand Serenade XD #abaikan

ok, langsung aja Happy reading :D

* * *

><p><strong><em>Curious<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Pagi itu Namjoon terus memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk menuliskan sesuatu seolah tak ada pemandangan yang lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan. Sungguh, pipi chubby, kulit putih mulus dengan bibir pink membuatnya ingin mencium namja cantik itu sekarang juga.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi berhenti memandangiku seperti itu, senyuman mesum mu menakutkan."

Seokjin yang merasa terus dipandangi merasa risih juga. Bukan risih sebenarnya. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin jantungnya semakin berdetak melompat tidak karuan karena ulah kekasihnya itu.

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap, atau akan terlambat. Aku tidak ingin kau dipecat hanya karena wajahku yang terlalu tampan ini."

'Alasan apa itu ? Konyol sekali.' Seokjin menolehkan wajahnya ke samping merutuki dirinya karena telah mengatakan alasan yang paling tidak masuk akal.

"Kkk ~ Baiklah, princess" Namjoon terkekeh, mencuri satu kecupan di pipi Seokjin saat kekasihnya itu lengah sebelum berlari mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil di kamar mereka yang terletak di lantai dua.

Seokjin menangkup kedua pipinya yang memerah dan menggeleng membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis remaja saja. Panggilan itu terdengar cukup memalukan. Tentu saja karena ia adalah seorang namja, tapi entah kenapa ia menyukainya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini ia meletakkan kedua sikunya di atas meja, memandang punggung Namjoon yang berlari ke atas. Ia mengabaikan novel yang sedang di tulisnya sejak tadi. Memikirkan namja itu.

Tentu saja Ia merasa sangat bahagia, tapi di sudut hatinya rasa takut itu terselip. Namjoon mengatakan ia mencintainya setiap hari, bahkan beberapa kali dalam sehari. Baik itu mengucapkannya langsung atau melalui pesan singkat untuknya.

_'Aku berangkat, sayang. Semoga harimu indah. Aku mencintaimu.'_

_'Jangan lupa untuk sarapan. Aku mencintaimu.'_

_'Sepertinya aku akan pulang larut. Tidak perlu menungguku dan tidurlah duluan, Princess. Aku mencintaimu.'_

_'Merindukanku, hm ? Tunggulah, kurang dari sejam aku akan sudah memelukmu lagi. Aku mencintaimu.'_

Ia ingin tahu kenapa Namjoon melakukan itu. Ia takut. Bagaimana jika saja suatu saat nanti kekasihnya itu merasa bosan dan akan meninggalkannya ?

Sungguh ia tidak mampu membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki Namjoon menyadarkan Seokjin dari lamunannya.

Saat namja berambut blonde itu baru saja ingin berangkat langkahnya terhenti oleh suara lembut sang kekasih.

"Na-namjoonie.."

"Hm ? Ada apa, sayang ?" Namjoon kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Seokjin. Wajah kekasih cantiknya itu sedikit murung. Apa yang terjadi ?

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, tapi... Berjanjilah untuk menjawabnya dengan jujur."

Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menautkan jemari kelingkingnya dengan milik Seokjin. "Iya, janji." Lalu tersenyum menampakkan senyum ber_dimple_ yang membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Ke-...kenapa selalu mengatakan kau mencintaiku ? Apa kau tidak... Bosan ?" Seokjin semakin menundukkan kepalanya seiring dengan pertanyaan itu melayang dari bibirnya.

Namjoon menatap bingung namja cantik yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dalam itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia menanyakan hal ini ? Seokjin belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, ini yang pertama kali. Tapi, oh betapa menggemaskannya kekasihnya itu saat ini. Membuat Namjoon semakin terjatuh kedalam pesonanya. Ia tersenyum tulus.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan, sayang." Namjoon mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai rambut kecoklatan Seokjin, menyelipkannya disisi telinga dan beralih mengangkat dagunya untuk menatap lekat marble kembar milik kekasihnya.

"Lalu... kenapa kau melakukannya ?"

"Benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya, hm ?" Seokjin mengangguk kecil. Namjoon ? Ia tertawa dalam hati. Entah kenapa.

"Kemarilah. Akan kuberitahu." Seokjin dengan polosnya mendekatkan dirinya pada Namjoon tanpa melihat senyum jahil yang terpatri jelas di wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Aku melakukan itu karena..." Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, menempelkan bibirnya pada telinga Seokjin dan berbisik di sana.

"Aku memang terlahir hanya untuk mengatakan _'Aku mencintaimu, Kim Seokjin'._"

BLUSH

Seokjin langsung menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Namjoon setelah menerima jawaban itu. Ia mengibaskan kedua tangannya di wajah. Entah kenapa suhu diruangan itu tiba-tiba meningkat dan membuatnya panas -atau itu hanya untuknya mungkin- karena Namjoon sama sekali tidak merasa panas. Wajahnya memerah karena malu atau menahan semua omelan yang akan meledak saat itu juga.

Tapi belum sempat ia membuka mulut untuk berteriak kekasihnya itu telah lebih dulu mencuri ciuman nakal di bibirnya, bahkan namja blonde itu sempat membelai suatu benda lunak di dalam mulutnya.

"Aku berangkat dulu, sayang. Ah, bibirmu sangat manis, princess! Hahaha."

Namjoon segera berlari keluar sambil tertawa untuk 'menyelamatkan' dirinya. Meninggalkan Seokjin yang mematung dengan mulut sedikit terbuka akibat perbuatan nakalnya barusan. Wajah namja cantik itu kali ini sudah benar-benar berwarna seperti tomat cherry kalau mau tahu. Emosinya sudah di puncak ubun-ubun, ia gemas sekali ingin memeluk kekasihnya itu hingga remuk. Diulang, remuk. R-e-m-u-k.

"YA! KIM NAMJOOOOOON! DASAR SAILORMON MESUM MENYEBALKAAAAN!" Suara merdunya kini meningkat belasan oktaf terimakasih pada kekasih mesumnya.

Well, mari berharap agar Namjoon tidak mengalami keretakan tulang apapun saat ia pulang nanti. Haha :D

.

.

.

.

.

_SELESAI_

* * *

><p>Yohooo ~ akhirnya isi ketidakjelasan otak ini tertuang juga tapi untung gak tumpah tumpah #salah :D<p>

maapkan atas endingnya yang kurang elit(?) :3

semoga readernim terhibur dengan ff ini, saranghae ~


End file.
